


You're My Best Friend

by queenindrag



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Drama, Gay, Less Famous, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-08-27 08:57:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16699408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenindrag/pseuds/queenindrag
Summary: Roger Taylor is in love with Brian May. One drunken kiss to make Brian jealous spins off into a messy relationship with "totally straight" John Deacon. Freddie and Brian are in love, but for how long?





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoy this! Not sure how much I will update, but I write on these consistently in my Google Docs, so we'll see. :-)

A long silence, a sip of a beer that dangerously enticed the other man, and a long stare that chilled him to the bone. He felt something ripple through him, a wave of something. Maybe it was the drugs that he was on, the effects of alcohol mixing with them, or maybe it was the curly haired man in front of him. He barely registered that there was someone next to him on the couch, just those brown eyes that shook him up.  
“Brian, you must try this champagne, it is to die for.” A black haired god said as he sat atop the curly-haired man’s lap. Brian looked up and smiled, taking a sip of the drink that his boyfriend had brought him. “It’s not terrible, Fred.” He replied, pressing a kiss to Freddie’s cheek. John motioned to Freddie to let him try, coughing as he drank it. “That is terrible, Fred.”  
Roger sipped some of it, shrugging before downing the rest of it. “It is pretty bad, but it’s not the worst I’ve had.” Fred scoffed and made the server bring another, keeping it away from Roger. Brian just laughed and played with Freddie’s hair. Roger leaned back against the couch, taking a hit from the joint that rested between in his fingers, watching the rest of his band talk while the party raged on behind them.  
John noticed that Roger had zoned out, nudging him and nodding towards the door. Roger followed him out into the cool air, breathing out in relief. “I know that it’s hard to see them like that.” John started, “But I think it is time you put yourself out there.” Roger smiled, “No man will ever make me feel the way that Brian does.” He coughed out the smoke, stomping the joint out. “John, I want to get better.”  
John looked over and took a really good look at his best friend. He noticed the bags under his eyes, the dull color of his usually vibrant blue eyes, and the cough that he had. “Do you want to go to a treatment center?” Roger shook his head, “I just need help, Deaky. A therapist, or somethin’.”  
“I know just the person, then. I’ll set up a meeting. I’m glad you’ve realized how terrible this is hurting you.” John grinned and ruffled up his and Roger’s hair, giving him a wink. “Oh. Now, hold on, you’re trying to help me make Brian jealous?” Roger questioned. John nodded, “I’m totally straight, but kiss me, we have to make it believable.”  
Roger leaned in and kissed the other, letting John give him a hickey that was extremely noticeable before pulling him back up to his lips. “I think we’ll have a bit of fun with this.” Roger said, John nodding before kissing him, harder this time. The door opened and two gasps were audible. They jumped five feet apart, seeing Freddie and Brian stumbling out.  
“Oh my God.” Brian muttered, hiding his face. Freddie laughed, “How do I not believe this? Deacon, you’re straight, right?” John looked over to his best friend for help. “He’s bisexual, Freddie. Huge preference for women, guess I’m just that hot.” Roger smirked, pulling John closer. He nodded, looking back up at Roger with a smile. Freddie shrugged, “Well, who needs a ride? I have a driver ready.” John nodded and followed Freddie away after Brian kissed him goodnight and Roger gave John a kiss on the cheek.  
“You and John?” Brian questioned as they returned into the living room, where staff were cleaning up Roger’s house. Roger nodded with a smile, having quite enjoyed their kiss. “Never would’ve guessed.” He muttered, flopping on the newly cleaned couch. “Can I crash here? I can’t be bothered to drive home.” Roger nodded again, flopping across from him on the loveseat. “Take the bed, Bri, I’ll sleep down here.” Roger said, closing his eyes.  
“Nonsense, it’s your house.” Brian argued. “My bed is big enough for the both of us, I guess.” Roger suggested, looking over to a nodding Brian. He stood, helping Brian up and to his room, stripping from his shirt and grabbing some random shorts, climbing into the bed. Brian took off his shirt and pants and flopped onto it with a heavy sigh.  
“Get under the covers, Brian, you’ll freeze.” He heard Roger say as he opened his eyes for a moment. He climbed under the duvet and sheets, feeling Roger’s warm skin brush against him, sending slight tremors up his body. Brian mumbled a goodnight and turned away from Roger, willing himself to sleep.  
Roger pulled his hand to his lips, thinking about John before looking over at Brian and going to sleep as well.

 

When Brian woke up, there was an arm wrapped around his waist and hot breath on his shoulder. At first, he thought it was Freddie, until he realized the sheets were cotton and Freddie would never. He panicked slightly, looking over to see that it was just Roger, and they were both clothed. He shifted to face his friend, closing his eyes again and basking in the warmth of the man.  
Roger woke up a little bit after, moving away from Brian when he found himself wrapped around him, making Brian sigh quietly. He looked over, finding Brian awake and looking at him. “Sorry.” Roger said, his voice raspy and deep. Brian smiled, “It’s alright, Rog. Not like we haven’t shared a bunk on the bus before.” His morning voice was slightly lower than normal, making him clear his throat.  
Roger nodded, stretching up before climbing out of the warm bed, grabbing a hoodie from his closet. Brian followed suit, putting his shirt and pants from the last night back on, walking down the hallway into the kitchen to start a pot of coffee. Roger hopped up onto the kitchen island, the house spotless and a bill on the fridge door, pinned there by a bright pink magnet that he was sure Freddie had gotten him.  
“They just cleaned your place and you’re on the counter.” Brian chuckled, handing Roger a mug of coffee, sipping his own. Roger hummed in appreciation, looking around at the kitchen. “Are you feeling alright, Roger? You’re quiet lately.” Brian stood next to where Roger was sitting on the counter, looking up and over at him.  
“Yeah, just a lot on my mind.” He replied, rubbing his forehead. “Hand me the advil?” He asked, making Brian grab four, two for himself as well and gave him a bottle of water that sat next to it. They both downed the pills and continued drinking their coffees, Brian’s filled with sugar and milk, while Roger’s sat black, and bitter, like his thoughts at the moment.  
“Did you sleep well, Brian?” Roger tried to make conversation, watching his curly-haired friend put two slices of bread into the toaster. “Slept like a baby, Rog. You?” Roger shrugged, “I guess I slept okay. You know that I sleep well with other people.” Brian nodded, he did know that, which was honestly one of the reasons he had stayed over the prior evening.  
“It was weird, waking up in a bed with someone other than Freddie.” Brian commented, making Roger’s heart drop as the conversation shifted to the singer. “To be honest, the cotton sheets were better than those silly silk ones that Freddie insists on me having. That’s one of the many things that we disagree on.” He sighs, biting into his toast and handing the other piece to Roger, who ate it quietly.  
“How is Freddie?” Roger spoke up. “We’re in the same band and yet we barely hang out anymore.” He took another bite from the toast and met Brian’s gaze. “He’s alright. Roger, are you and John really together?” Brian asked, Roger catching just a tiny, tiny hint of disappointment. Roger shrugged, “We have fun together, Bri, but I don’t know if he’s my boyfriend or not.” It was partially a lie, they did have fun together, but Roger knew they weren’t together.  
Brian smiled, “You two would be cute together.” He said, sipping his coffee again and then finishing off his toast. “I should be going home now, Freddie and I have lunch planned.” Roger nodded. “See you later, Bri.”  
“Bye, Roger, take care of yourself. See you at practice.” The door shut.


	2. Chapter Two

Roger called John later in the evening, who was quite surprised he was still sober. “I told you, Deaky. I want to get better.” He had said, “Anyway, I wanted to ask if you wanted to grab some dinner.” He heard John nearly choke, clearing his throat. “Sure.”  
“Great, pick you up in thirty minutes.” Roger hung up before John could object, pulling on skinny jeans and his leather jacket, grabbing his keys and heading to his car. When he arrived, he rang the doorbell on the small house and waited for the small man, holding a rose nervously behind his back. He wasn’t sure what to make of their relationship anymore, it was so fucked up, he loved Brian, but he couldn’t help but want to know where it would go.  
John opened the door slightly, smiling when he saw Roger and stepping outside, locking the door. “Where are you taking me, Roger?” He asked as he turned to his friend. He took his hands from his back and showed him the rose, handing it to him. John blushed, “Thank you, Roger, but I just locked the door.”  
Roger rolled his eyes and took it back, throwing it into the yard, dragging John to the car, opening the door for him and starting the car when he got in his own side. “I’m taking you to a beautiful place.” Roger said simply, pointing to the picnic basket in the backseat, making John nod. “I packed cheese and toast for us, I know it’s your favourite.” Roger drove out of the carpark and towards the actual park.  
John hummed along to the radio, making Roger glance over and smile at the adorable site. “Roger, do you think we could feed the birds?” John looked outside of the window, glancing at the pigeons that littered the park. “Of course, I think the park store has some bird seed.” John nodded, unbuckling and jumping out of the car as soon as it was parked.  
“Slow down, Deaky, I do have to carry this picnic basket.” Roger called as John stumbled up the stairs that led to the park’s playground and tables. He stopped at the stop of the stairs, looking down at Roger struggling up the stairs, grinning and playing with his hair. “Sorry, ‘m just so excited. Did you know that bread is bad for the ducks?” He rambled as Roger led him towards the tables and the park store.  
“I didn’t, but now I do. Wait here.” Roger walked into the store and bought bird seed and acquired a small cup, going back to John who was looking at the birds in awe. “Here,” Roger placed the cup down and filled it with bird seed, placing it at the opposite end of the picnic table. He unpacked their lunch, John finishing his in record speed.  
“Roger, I know that you love Brian,” John started quietly, clearing his throat, “But I like you.” He closed his eyes, looking at the brave birds that were eating the bird seed. “And I’d like to see where this, whatever this is, goes.”  
Roger grinned, looking up from his own lunch, “I feel the same, John. I think that I need to start accepting that Brian and I most likely won’t happen.” He shrugged and gave the rest of his lunch to John, refilling the cup of bird seed and taking John’s hand, packing away the picnic basket. “Let’s put this in the car and go on a walk.” They went and did just that.

The birds were singing loudly as Roger and John walked into the wooded part of the park, hands linked together, only separating when they heard others approaching. They walked in quiet, Roger humming one of their songs that he had stuck in his head, watching John marvel over the collection of flowers and trees of the park. John stopped, making Roger looked up from the path and notice that John had stiffened and dropped Roger’s hand. “What is it, Deaky?” The man pointed to a place on the path, making Roger nod in understanding.  
He saw the two figures as they approached, the curly-haired one pointed out flowers excitedly and trying to name birds. John took Roger’s hand and led him up the path, whispering into Roger’s ear and making him laugh. “John, Roger! How wonderful to see you both here.” Freddie’s unmistakable voice called as they got close enough to see each other. John smiled and Roger spoke up, “Nice to see you too, as well. It’s a nice day, what brings you both here?”  
“Brian said there was a nice trail here, so we thought we’d come on a walk.” Freddie answered, glancing over at John, who was looking at a bush filled with roses, side pressed to Roger’s. “Say, would you guys like to grab some ice cream?” Freddie looked over at his boyfriend, who nodded. John shrugged, “We brought the car though.”  
“No worries, we walked.” Brian smiled, “Can we ride with you?”  
Roger nodded, leading them to where he had parked the car, moving the picnic basket to let Brian and Freddie into the backseat. John climbed into the passenger seat and started the radio as Roger drove to the ice cream shoppe, John humming quietly while the other three belted out the lyrics.  
When they arrived, they ordered ice cream and sat in a booth, conversing quietly until their ice cream came, then they ate in silence under Brian whispered to Roger, who was sitting across from him. “Are you sure you two aren’t boyfriends now?” Roger choked on his ice cream, “Not sure, Bri. Just leave it.”  
John got up to throw away his napkins and tripped, falling onto Freddie. They all laughed, Freddie helping John up and back to his own seat, throwing the napkins away for him. “Sorry.” John blushed, playing with his hair and leaning towards Roger.  
“Don’t worry, darling, we all know everyone wants a piece of me.” Freddie winked, making Brian hit him lightly. “Would you all like to come back to my place? I have the tea that you all like.” Roger asked, sneakily grabbing John’s hand under the table. They all agreed and off they went again.


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of spice!!!

“Can I spend the night again?” Brian asked as Freddie and John left later in the evening. Roger nodded in agreement, grabbing the tea cups that sat on the coffee table. “You haven’t been drinking, have you?” Brian said as he brought his legs up onto the couch. Roger shook his head, taking a seat next to Brian as he returned from the kitchen.  
“I’m completely sober. No cigarettes either.” Roger replied, twiddling his thumbs. Brian smiled, “Too bad, I thought you smoking was pretty hot.” Roger coughed, “What?” Brian laughed, “Freddie agrees.”  
Roger sat up straighter and laughed quietly, “Of course he does, he’s Freddie.” Brian grabbed Roger’s arm as he moved past Brian to sit on the other sofa. “There’s more than enough room on this couch, Roger.” Roger gulped and nodded, sitting far apart from the man that still made his stomach fill with whole birds, trying to keep his mind away from the thought of Brian being attracted to him.  
“I’m proud of you, Roger.” Brian whispered, scooting closer, just enough so he could grab Roger’s shoulder and run his thumb over it. It took all of Roger’s willpower not to shudder and melt under the touch, looking up into the brunette’s eyes. “Brian,” He said softly, “I need you to pull your hand away.” Brian looked at Roger quizzically.  
Roger glanced at Brian’s hand, still on his shoulder, and back to Brian, “I want to kiss you.” Brian nearly gasped, grip tightening on Roger’s shoulder. “I have a boyfriend.” Brian said, eyes falling to his lap. “I know, that’s why I need you to pull away.” Brian nodded, “I can’t.”  
“What do you mean?” Roger asked, staying glued to his seat on the couch. Brian met his eyes again, “I want to kiss you, too.” His voice was almost inaudible, but Roger could tell what he was saying as he scooted closer to Roger, so close that he could feel Brian’s breath on his face. “This is wrong.” Roger couldn’t take his eyes off of Brian’s lips. Brian nodded, “It feels right, though, doesn’t it?”  
Roger nodded back, finally just closing the gap and kissing Brian, at first softly and then it turned hungry, desperate for each other. Brian closed his fists around Roger’s shirt, pulling him close as Roger tugged on his hair. He let out a small moan, enough to make Roger shiver and pull away, gasping. “I’m so sorry.” He stood, “You should… You should probably go.” He put his hand to his mouth and looked away from the man who he desperately wanted to keep kissing.  
“Roger, please.” Brian sighed, “I like kissing you.”  
“I like kissing you too! That’s the problem, Brian!” He turned to the man, eyes shining with tears. “You’re with Freddie, and I- I like John.”  
“John is straight, Roger! Please, I’ll deal with Freddie! Roger, do you know how much it hurt when you brought guys into the hotel rooms? All I could think about was me being underneath you, not some random guy from an aftershow party!” Brian was nearly yelling now, eyes angry as he approached Roger.  
“I’ve loved you forever, Brian! All those boys were so I’d forget you, because Freddie liked you!” Roger shouted back, stepping closer to the other man. “It’s always been you, Brian! Always!” Brian closed the gap, meeting Roger in another hungry kiss, leading him to the bedroom with urgentness, gasps and groans audible throughout the night.

 

Brian was the first to wake, light shining over him and the duvet that tangled around him, a man snoring softly next to him. He put his hand to his head, hair messy and lips sore. He gasped, realizing the man was Roger, and they were both naked. “Oh god.” He heard Roger stir, looking over at Brian, eyes growing wide as well.  
“We- Oh, god, Bri.” Roger sat up and looked over at the man he loved so desperately. “I’m sorry, Brian-” Brian cut his off by putting a finger to his lips, shaking his head. “It was consensual. I should get going, I need to go to Freddie, oh god, I fucked up.” Brian stood and found his clothing, looking back at Roger who was gazing at him, eyes wide and a small smile on his face.  
“What, Roger?” Brian snapped, making Roger smiled slightly wider, “You’re just pretty, Brian.” Brian scoffed and threw a pillow at Roger. “I have a boyfriend, and he is not you, I have to go.” Roger nodded sadly, watching him leave, falling back against the bed that still smelled like Brian, letting himself fall into deep thought.  
Brian, however, was rushing to Freddie, hands shaking as he drove the speed limit impatiently. He got to his house and knocked rapidly, one of the maids letting him in and up to the master bedroom, breaking down as he got inside the door. Freddie turned from his desk, watching his boyfriend crumple to the floor in a mess of tears. “Darling, darling, what’s wrong?”  
“I cheated! I’m such an awful boyfriend, oh god.” Brian cried, letting his boyfriend help him up and onto the bed. Freddie’s eyes filled with confusion, “You cheated?” His voice was soft and filled with pain. Brian nodded, not looking at the other man, too ashamed of the hot tears running down his face. “With who?”  
Roger, he wanted to say, I love him, I’m sorry, Freddie. “It doesn’t matter, does it? I still fucked up and cheated.” He spat with disgust, finally gazing up at his boyfriend, who was closing his eyes and breathing deeply. “Brian, is it a man you love?” He asked, voice breaking. “I’ve noticed you’re less willing to be intimate, and if you really are in love with someone else, just tell me, Brian. I want you to be happy.”  
Brian nodded, “I love him so much, Freddie.” Freddie sighed, looking away. “Then I guess I have to let you go, right? Brian,” He grabbed the curly-haired man’s hands, “If he makes you happy, I can’t be angry. You’ve fallen out of love, and that isn’t your fault, darling.” Brian smiled, “You’re too kind, Freddie. You’ll find a man worthy of your love.” He let his now ex-boyfriend hug him tightly, sniffling.  
“Go to Roger.” Freddie whispered as they pulled away. Brian nearly jumped out of his skin, “What?” He squeaked. Freddie laughed sadly, “Brian, I see the way you look at him. It’s the way you used to look at me. Please, make sure he treats you right. I’ll beat him up if he doesn’t. Now, go back to him. I’m sure he’s drunk off his ass by now.”  
Brian stood quickly, “Oh god, he’s relapsed! I love you, Freddie, I’ll give you the number of a man I think you’d like.” He rushed out of the door, wiping tears out of his eyes and running to his car, driving well over the speed limit, pulling into Roger’s drive and nearly jumped out of the car before it even stopped, bursting into the door that he had realized he hadn’t locked on his way out.  
“Roger!” He shouted, “Roger!” Footsteps tumbled down the hallway hurriedly, a surprisingly sober Roger rushing towards the door. “What? Jesus Christ, Brian.” Brian walked towards him with purpose, grabbing the blonde’s face in his hands and kissing him roughly. Roger pulled away, “What the hell? Brian, what about Freddie?”  
He shook his head, “He’s given us his blessing, but he will beat you up if you don’t treat me-” Brian was cut off by Roger kissing him softly, arms wrapping around his waist tightly. “Okay. We’ll try it, but I have to- I have to tell John.” He sighed, “And it has to be slowly.” Brian nodded, “Can we deal with that tomorrow?”  
Roger agreed and led him back to the bed, cuddling up with him and talking all day, the rest of the world forgotten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heh, you're welcome.


	4. Chapter Four

The phone rang late in the evening, when John had just finished washing plates from his dinner. He grabbed the phone and cleared his throat, “Hello?” He heard a small chuckle and a ‘stop it’, before they got back to him. “John, it’s Roger, um,” He coughed awkwardly, “Can I come over?” John smiled, “Sure. Is someone with you?” He asked as he heard another chuckle. “Just Brian, should I leave him at my place or bring him with me?”  
John thought for a moment, “Bring him, I guess.” He hung up and went to finish washing up, humming until the door opened and two pairs of footsteps trailed into the kitchen. He turned and smiled at his bandmates. “Hey, guys, what’s up?” They looked at each other, Brian biting his lip quietly. “John, I can’t continue to hang out with you as more than a friend.” Roger said, glancing at his feet.  
John smiled, “You and Brian finally got together, huh?” He could admit he was slightly disappointed, but he was mostly happy for his friends. “It’s okay, Roger, I knew I could never make you happy like Brian can, and will.” He glared over at Brian before winking. “Do you guys want some tea?”  
“No, thank you, I think we’ll be going for breakfast. Our first date,” Brian looked up at Roger with those words, a light blush on his cheeks. “Have a good day, Deaky! See you at practice tomorrow.”

 

Roger sat on one side of the booth, watching Brian chew on his straw nervously, looking over the menu. He had already decided he wanted pancakes, and sipped his cooling coffee with little care for the liquid that clung up to his upper lip. Brian ordered his food and continued to chew on his straw. Roger ordered afterwards and looked back to Brian.  
“Are you nervous?” He asked. Brian nodded and Roger smiled half-heartedly, “Brian, we’re best friends, please don’t be nervous.” The brunette nodded and bit his lip, pulling himself away from his drink. “It’s hard, Roger, it’s our first date.” The waitress set down their food and Roger dug into his pancakes quickly.  
Brian picked at his french toast and eggs, looking around aimlessly. Both were quiet for a moment, before they locked eyes and Brian sighed. “I’m sorry, Roger, I really just- I have to go.” He put some cash on the table, enough for both of their food and left, tapping his fingers on his leg as he walked out.  
Roger furrowed his eyebrows and ate his pancakes, silently watching happier couples eat and finally getting up and leaving.

 

He shook as the wind moved across his body. Why did he leave Roger alone? He wondered to himself, still continuing to walk through the cold. He spotted the house he was looking for and knocked on the door, the maid answering the door. He smiled and walked in, thanking her and walking towards the kitchen, discarding his coat as he went.  
Freddie greeted him in the kitchen. “I thought you were on a date with Roger, darling, what happened?” Brian broke down into tears, hugging his ex-boyfriend and best friend tightly. “I left, it was so awkward, Freddie.” Freddie patted his back and pulled away. “Do you love him?” He asked, eyes wide and comforting to the brunette.  
Brian sighed, looking down. “I don’t know, Fred, I really don’t know.”  
Freddie looked shocked, “What ever do you mean, Brian? You broke up with me for him, you must love him!” He raised his voice slightly, a tone of anger apparent. Brian shook harder, biting his lip to contain the tears. “I don’t think I love any man, Fred.” Freddie’s grip on his shoulders loosened and he crumpled to the ground by the man’s feet, clad in slippers.  
“You mean?” He crouched to Brian’s level, eyebrows furrowed. “I don’t think I love any man.” Brian repeated. Freddie shook his head, “What about me? What about Roger?! He’s been in love with you forever, it seems!” Brian let a tear spill from his eyes, wiping it away instantly.  
“I did love you, Fred, and I did love Roger, or at least I thought I did. I think I love women, Freddie.”  
Freddie gasped, “Brian Harold May! Were we both just your little experiments?” He was on his feet in an instant, voice loud and angry. Brian stood, shaking his head furiously. “No, Freddie, I did love you! I did!” His voice broke, brown curls bouncing as he walked after the man who was storming up the stairs towards his bedroom.  
“Get out, Brian. Don’t come back until you are sure you are straight! Don’t come back until you can tell me definitely that you don’t love men.” He shut the door in his face, leaving Brian to walk away, down the stairs, taking his coat from the butler.  
His heart was heavy and his mind was loud. All he wanted to do was go home and read his book on astrophysics.


	5. Chapter Five

Roger huffed as he flopped onto his couch, picking up the phone that sat on the table beside it. He dialed John’s number and waited for him to pick up, hearing his friend greet him cheerily. “John! Will you come over?” He barely kept his voice from breaking as he tried to sound happy. John agreed, and seconds later, it seemed, Roger was wrapped in a blanket and a kettle was on the stove.  
“Roger, what happened?” John asked as he sat next to his friend, playing with his hair to help him stay calm. Roger huffed, “Brian left in the middle of our date,” he rubbed his forehead with his palm. “I feel so stupid, that he could actually like me back. We had sex, John! I’d never felt closer to anyone in something I’ve never found meaning in.” he took a deep breath and lowered his voice. “I felt wanted.”  
John immediately wrapped his arms around the blonde, shushing him while he listened for the kettle to whistle. Roger sobbed into the man, regretting how he’d let him go at the whiff of Brian’s interest. He felt dumb and used, crying harder as John went to pour him a cup of tea.  
He sipped it in between broken sobs and mumbles of upset. John rubbed his back and kept refilling his cup, whispering calming words and phrases to him. The brunette looked at the man, who looked more like a boy, eyes drooping sleepily, and took his cup, placing it on the coffee table and shifting so Roger could rest comfortably on the couch and John.  
A soft snore nearly startled John, but he looked back and smiled at the sight. Roger’s hair was a mess, face red and tear stained, and John had never seen someone more beautiful. He pet Roger’s hair until he himself fell asleep, wrapped in Roger and his blanket.

 

The first to wake was Roger, spotting the sun’s rays dancing across the room as he opened his eyes and let out a yawn, arms tightening around him. His heart jumped, looking up at John with half-open eyes. The corners of his mouth twitched up into a smile as he spotted the man, hair all over the place, mouth open with a bit of drool on his chin.  
Roger took his finger and poked at John’s face, making him close his mouth and mumble quietly. He poked harder, laughing when John’s eyes finally opened, spotting the blonde giggling at him. “What?” He asked innocently, morning voice present and making Roger nearly topple off the couch. “Your hair is a mess.” Roger replied quietly, moving his hand up to help John fix it.  
“Thank you,” Roger whispered, “For last night, I mean.” He placed his hand on John’s chest and let the younger man play with his hair. John hummed, “Always, Roger. I’ll always be here for you. And I am going to kick Brian’s ass at practice later.” Roger shrugged and closed his eyes, willing away the headache that rose from the back of his skull. He felt John’s fingers in his hair and nearly drifted off when there was a quietly click! of the lock to his apartment and the door squeaking.  
John stiffened, making Roger open his eyes to see Freddie, angry and looking ready to kill. “Roger,” He whispered, “I am so sorry.” He shut his eyes tight and sat on the floor in front of the two men, seemingly unphased by their position. “Don’t worry, Freddie, I’m already going to kill Brian.” John huffed as Fred opened his mouth. “I know what happened, and I’m assuming you do too.”  
Freddie nodded and grumbled. “Let’s just say that man will get my fist in his eyeball if he doesn’t get his shit together.” Roger whined and sat up slowly, holding his head. John sat up after him, facing Freddie. “Don’t kill him, please?” His voice cracked and Freddie’s heart nearly broke in two, watching his best friend, who his ex had left him for, break into tears at the mention of Brian.  
Freddie scooted Roger over to the middle of the couch and joined them in an embrace, letting Roger sob into them. John shushed him and Freddie watched in awe. Roger was definitely difficult to calm down, and seeing John calm him down so easily threw everything into perspective. He stood quickly and smiled at the two bandmates. “I’m cancelling practice. Stay with him, John, please? I have to go have a chat with a certain astrophysicist.”  
He shut the door behind him, storming to the car that was waiting for him and ordered them to drive to Brian’s house. He continued his angry marching towards Brian’s door, knocking furiously before unlocking the door with the key he had yet to give back to Brian. “Brian Harold May! You get up and come talk to me, now.” He shouted into the quiet house.  
There was a thump and then Brian appeared in the hallway of his house where Freddie stood, fuming. “Freddie,” He squeaked, “How nice of you to come over.” Freddie nearly hissed, “Cut the shit, May. Roger is so broken, and his infatuation with you has caused him to lose sight of the man that has been there since the beginning. You led him on, Brian! With your constant eyeballing, I know you did it, so don’t even try.” Freddie took a breath and marched up to him, grabbing him by the collar and shoving him against the wall.  
“John loves him, Brian.” Freddie whispered, tears shining in his eyes. “Just like I love you.” He let go of his shirt and backed up. “Practice is cancelled for today. Get your act together and come talk then.”  
Brian stood in the hall after the door had closed, curls tangled and frizzy from not brushing them since the morning before. He crumpled to the ground and cried hard. He felt so guilty, leading Roger on, leading Freddie on. Keeping John away from the man he loved because he liked the attention. He was selfish.


	6. Chapter Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, my loves! Been so busy. Enjoy two chapters. xo

John hummed as he danced around the kitchen, making pasta for Roger who was sitting on the counter, giggling at the brunette. “John! What are you doing? It’ll boil over.” He poked him as he passed, watching him stir the pasta and turn the heat down, placing the lid on the pot. Roger hopped off the counter and turned the radio off, taking John’s hand and twirling him around, dipping him as the song ended.  
John breathed heavily for a moment, catching his breath as Roger held him up, muscles tight around his waist. Roger went to pull him up when he heard the timer go off, tripping as he stepped back and ultimately falling onto the floor with John on top of him. John felt his heart skip a beat as he felt Roger’s hands grip his sides from his failed attempt at steadying himself.  
He took his own hands and put them on Roger’s face, thumb running over his lips, earning a gasp. He leaned down and whispered, “Can I kiss you?” Roger nodded slowly, eyes fluttering closed with those damn eyelashes resting on his cheeks. John connected their lips and moved them slowly, Roger’s hands sliding up his shirt and resting on his sides. They heard the boiling water start to spill over, but they could care less as they wrapped themselves together on the kitchen floor.

 

Roger came to when he felt the man next to him stir, mattress squeaking as the rest of the world woke too. John turned to face him, eyes wide and filled with love. His hair was sticking up every which way and there was a dark purple mark on his neck. Roger reached over and brushed the man’s hair from his face and smiled.  
“John,” He whispered, “I love you.” John’s breath hitched as he shifted closer to the blonde, grasping his shirt. “Are you sure?” He asked. Roger nodded, “Surer than I’ve ever been.”  
He pulled him closer and kissed him hard, nothing but love present. They pulled away and grinned. John sighed, “What about Brian?” His voice cracked and his eyes fluttered closed. Roger hummed, “You have my heart. My whole heart, it just took me a long time to realise that.” John opened his eyes and nodded.  
“I love you too.” Roger nearly pounced onto John at those words, kissing him with a fiery passion. “This thing,” He breathed as he sucked on his neck, right over the hickey from the night before. “Called love,” He ran his hands down John’s bare sides, moving his lips lower. “I just,” John shuddered. “Can’t handle it.”  
John shook as he started to cry, startling Roger and making him look up in worry. “Should I stop?” He asked quietly. John shook his head, “Happy tears, baby.” Roger smiled and continued to kiss down his body, whispering song lyrics every few kisses. John dragged him up and connected their lips.


	7. Chapter Seven

After their morning rendezvous, John went to shower, leaving Roger with his thoughts. He smiled, sweat making his back slick and his hair stick to his forehead. He was sticky, sheets messy and duvet crumpled at the bottom of the bed. He heard the shower run, so he slipped out of bed and snuck off to the bathroom.  
He stepped into the hot stream of water, making John squeal as he wrapped his arms around his waist. John smiled and took the shampoo, squirting some onto his hands and lathering it into Roger’s blond hair. He hummed as he did so, the radio was playing next to the shower, a new song that neither of them could remember, or care about.  
Roger sighed and let his eyes fall shut, John washing the soap out of his hair before reaching for the shampoo again. The blond took the shampoo and washed his hair for him, the long locks falling over his shoulders, dripping with warm water. He massaged the brunette’s scalp, careful not to let him step into the water before he was done. He finished shampooing the younger man’s hair and switched places with him, washing it all out.  
John moaned quietly, “Feels nice.” He mumbled, letting the older wash his hair. They conditioned in the same way, only stopping when Roger got a bit in his eye. “John?” Roger mumbled as the brunette towelled him off, eyes closed in relaxation. John hummed back.  
“Will you be my boyfriend?” He whispered as he locked eyes with him. John smiled, kissing him softly as he moved to towel himself off. “Of course. Nothing would make me happier, my love.” Roger helped him dress in some of his boxers and a way-too-large t-shirt.  
They went to the kitchen, John making pancakes while Roger hummed and started the coffee maker, radio switched on and turned up. There was a sharp knock on the door, making Roger jump before he walked to the door, looking through the peephole. He unlocked the door, glaring at the curly haired man that currently made his blood boil. “Brian.” He huffed, crossing his arms.  
“Roger.” Brian breathed, “I’m sorry.”  
“Sorry isn’t good enough.” A small voice said, appearing next to Roger, in his shirt and boxers. Brian’s eyes flickered with an emotion he couldn’t quite place. “I know, I know, Freddie already yelled at me.” He looked down, twirling his curls with his finger.  
John weaseled his way into Roger’s arms and huffed. “Brian. You fucked up, unless you’re here to explain yourself, we’re about to have breakfast.” Roger looked a little surprised at his boyfriend’s outburst. His heart swelled, his boyfriend. It felt amazing to say that. Brian nodded, “I just came to say that I’ve come to the realization I still love Freddie. With every bone in my body. I’m sorry that I hurt you like this, Roger. You two seem very happy together.”  
John’s eyebrow raised, “We are.” Brian sighed, and smiled, “I may be leaving Queen.” Roger nearly screamed. John gasped, clutching Roger’s hand tighter. Brian looked at the couple, “I’ve messed everything up. I can’t continue to do so. Even if I don’t leave permanently, I need a break.”  
John shook his head, “Brian, even if you did hurt Roger, we can work it out. Roger and I aren’t mad.” Brian nodded, “I’ll think about it.” He sighed, “I have to go, Freddie and I are meeting for lunch.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! :-)


End file.
